The Black Lake Chronicles
by Lady Rain
Summary: Just a little crossover with DBZ and some Gargoyles of mine. Read and Review please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ok you know the 'ish, I don't own any of these famous characters. They belong to their respective owners and creators. I'm just a crazy fan who loves them and loves to have fun. No profit is being made off of any of my works. ^_^ 

I started this a long time ago with my best friend. We got three chapters down but then for some reason never got it going again, till now. Once again I am inspired to finish this tale. I hope you will enjoy this as much as I loved to write it. More will come soon I promise. 

Characters:

Vegeta/Prince Vegeta

King Vegeta

Princess Mariam

Lady Kelly

Garton

Kai

Lutoc

Queen 

Misc Characters

****

The Black Lake Chronicles

CH.1

Flying home from my latest battle with some hot shot warrior from the Quadra Moon world, I lean back in my chair and let the auto pilot take control. The battle had been fairly easy considering the boasting I had heard of their champion's power. Hmph, power indeed. I'd seen stronger power in a battle apprentice. But the battle had been amusing, too short in my opinion, but amusing nonetheless. I smiled to myself at the memory of his screams from my ki blasts. Ah, those were the sounds I lived for on the field or in the ring. Those sounds told everyone who was the ultimate fighter; they spoke of unheard of power and strength. And I was the one who could claim their praise, the most powerful in my world and now in others as well.

Soon the flight display monitor begins to give me notice of approach to Vegetasai. I look upon the beauty of my world from my place in the vast emptiness. That was my kingdom to be, like a bride waiting for the night for me to rule supreme in her life.

I buckle myself in as the small ship begins to shake and heat up from the ascension into the atmosphere. I swallow down the queasiness I'm feeling and close my eyes till it is over and I can pilot the rest of the way home. It lasts for a few more minutes then, calm. I let out a sigh of breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. 

I land the ship in the airfield, where there is a vehicle awaiting my return to take me to the palace. I get in and decide to catch some sleep while I'm just sitting there; it'll be at least a couple hours till we even reach the front gates. 

I wake to the sound of my door being opened by one of the servants. Getting out I give a mere grunt of appreciation. Not that I cared about their feelings but father had been on my butt too much lately about royal politeness or some stuff like that. Still didn't care though.

Heading inside I see that my father is nowhere to be seen. I head toward his private den and find it empty as well. Turning to the guard at the door I demand to know his whereabouts. I'm told that he's in a meeting with the generals. 

I head to the war room, grumbling all the way about his not waiting for me to get back before starting his plans. 

Inside the war room King Vegeta and his general are seated at a large and long table. Papers are set in front of him and he begins to pace the room.

"Why wasn't I notified before of this…problem?" My fathers voice sounded to be trying to retain it's calmness. I chuckled, he was scariest when he took on that tone. One day I'd learn to get used to it. 

I stormed into the room, giving no regard to the startled faces that greeted me. But the glare I received from my father was enough to make me stop dead in my tracks. 

I gave a quick nod to the general.

"Father, why did you not wait for my return before discussing the battle plans?" I tried to keep the whine out of my voice, even though the look I received said I didn't succeed.   
He sat down and re-stacked the papers in front of him, not looking up at me as he told me his reason.   
"Son," He began, "You are inexperienced at the art of battle and conquest strategy. Though you are an accomplished fighter and an impressive warrior, you still lack what I need. Therefore, while you were away, we felt it was best to plan and decide everything before you returned. This way you can at least carry out the mission on your own, only with less stress and a good idea as to what I expect of you."

I hated to admit it but he actually made sense. Hell, I hated to admit a lot, but this mostly only because it made me look like some sort of rookie or virgin to the art of conquest and battle. I nodded my head to him, letting him know that I at least understood his methods if not agreed.   


He sent me out with the orders that I was to carry out. First though I would need a partner or servant to bring along on this trip. The training fields would be a good place to start looking.

The sounds of fighting and things being broken began to fill the air as I neared the training grounds. These were the future army that we would bring up against the space tyrant Freeza. His reign would end before my time was through, I promised myself this as I sat upon a bench watching the mock-battles. One fighter in particular caught my eye. I think his name is Garton or something like that. He was brutally and mercilessly defeating his opponant. His skill impressed me greatly.  
I know who I will bring to accompany me.   
As his opponent flies across the field and lands unconscious I walk over to him.  


"Nice move. I think he'll be out of it for the next week."

He makes a respectful bow to me then stands straight.

"Thank you Prince Vegeta. I am honored by your compliment."

"Tell me, you are Garton are you not."

"Yes I am."

"Then, tell me, what do you think of traveling with me, your prince, on a journey to complete a mission for you king."

His face held a look of shock as he stuttered to find a reply.

"I..uh..I would be honored to offer my assistance to His Highness."

"Good. We leave in two weeks."

I walked away, leaving Garton to think about the task he had just taken on.   
My tail swished anxiously as I began my own training to prepare for the journey.


	2. Chapter 2

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER TWO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Life in the Black Lake had been peaceful for the last century, at least ever since the defeat of the Mighty Saiyan Knights, a fierce and ruthless warrior army from the planet Vegetasai. 

However, that peace was to come to an end, with an inevitable war between three of the galaxy's most powerful warrior races.

Deep beneath the Black Lake, inside the royal palace of the noble Gycians, a gargoyle-like race, two female fighters are too busy with their training to give any thought to the impending war.

The two were the royal Princess, Mariam and her first handmaiden and also bodyguard Lady Kelly.

They were among the top elite fighters in the Royal Guard. So training like this was very common to their morning schedule, on top of school training for their royal duties.  
  
Princess Mariam stood at one corner of the mat, glaring at Lady Kelly as she awaited her next move. Her wings were open and flared ready to be of use, her tail twitched anxiously. She flexed her hands into fists, deciding not to use her claws in this next match.   
Her training gi, a color of white with a purple sash tied around her waist declaring her royal status, was slightly soiled and torn on one shoulder. 

Lady Kelly on the other hand had her wings relaxed behind her. Her tail merely swung back and forth, not anxious nor excited but infuriatingly calm. Her own gi was soiled but not torn, her sash of a deep blue swayed lightly back and forth, matching her bouncing movements. She grinned at Mariam's glare. Knowing that it only made her even madder.

"Come on Kell, quit playin around and fight me!" Mariam said it as if it were an order instead of the plea that it was.  
Kelly just chuckled. "Well, if you insist. I was just giving you a chance to catch your breath first before kicking your butt again."

Mariam growled and charged toward Kelly, claws and teeth bared. Kelly swiftly moved out of the way and grabbed Mariam's arm firmly, sending her even further than planned.  
Getting angry again Mariam jumped at Kelly now, sending a flying kick to her chest.   
Catching her foot easily Kelly twisted it to flip Mariam onto her back, forcing her to land hard on the mat. Then she slammed her leg onto her chest, knocking the air out of her.  
Gasping Mariam finally yielded. Kelly smiled and held out her hand to help her Princess up.

Grabbing Kelly's hand Mariam shook her head as she accepted her fifth defeat for the morning. "Kell, we're gonna have to up our trainin time. I'm tired of getting my butt whooped by you every day."

Kelly laughed loudly as she sat down on the mat and began to stretch her stressed muscles. "Well, Princess, maybe if you'd come down here on your own time and perhaps train with the males as well you'd get better and might actually come close to beating me in a match."

Princess Mariam just gave a quick glare as she lay back on the mat across from Kelly's. "Sure thing, _Old One_." Before she could even run from Kelly's attacking hands a palace messenger came in. By the red sash tied around his waist indicated that he was a personal messenger of the Queen. 

"Your Highness," He began giving a formal bow, "Your mother requests your presence in the throne room. She asks that you be there within the hour and that she has urgent matters to discuss with you."

Mariam nodded, "Thank you. Tell her I'll be there as soon as possible." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

Suddenly she was tackled to the ground from behind. "GOTCHA!" Came Lady Kelly's voice.

"AHH! Oof…" Mariam hit the ground hard. Kelly pinned her chest down with her arm twisted painfully behind her.

"Kell, please you're hurting me…owowow. Do you think it'd be too much to ask you to please, GET OFF!"

Kelly gave an unseen smile, "I don't know, maybe. If you take back that "old" comment."

Defeated once again. "Alright, alright I take it back. Now will you let me up?"

About an hour later…

The two girls are seen racing down the hall to the throne room in their royal attire. AS they approached the large throne room door they skidded to a halt and began to straighten each other's clothes and hair before entering. Finally acceptable Princess Mariam opened the door and led the way in.  


The simple size and design of the doors doesn't really leave one to expect such a large room. However, the throne room was far bigger than the doors suggested, one would have to walk a few hundred kilometers just to reach the throne itself. There were exquisite vases lining the walls in perfect semetry of their counterparts across from them. All of them display the beautiful arts of the Gycian civilization. There were rugs and tapestries hanging from the walls, while the windows were made of a strange yet beautiful stained glass.  
Statues, relics, and strategically placed servants completed the grand effect.  
Directly opposite of the door sat the Queen, waiting patiently for her daughter to approach.


End file.
